


Storms are bad, but not as bad as workshops

by Leviachan



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Pale, i've never done this, pale equisol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 00:50:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7736647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leviachan/pseuds/Leviachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Equius gets a late night visitor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Storms are bad, but not as bad as workshops

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time uploading on here!

He could hear the door of his hive creak open, stirring him from the deep lulling pull of his work. 

Equius had half a mind do suspect nepeta. But he knew otherwise. It was storming. And by the sound of the thunder clashing as the door had quietly opened then closed, the storm was bad. Real bad. He was too absorbed to had noticed that it was making his hive shake a bit, he knew by now arthur was sitting somewhere comfortable, maybe warm as well. 

He heard slow steps behind him, he could tell who it was, he was mostly used to it by now. 

He could tell it wasn't nepeta. She tried to avoid storms for the most part, and she usually just tackle-pounced him, that and she'd announce her arrival, very loudly might he add. 

Oh no, this could only mean one thing, he swallowed thickly as the footsteps came up the small set of stairs to his workshop. 

He stiffened a little in his seat, trying to focus on his tinkering. He was making adjustments to vriskas arm. She was having some sort of problem with it, usually he'd tell her he was far to busy (even though he wasn't) and ignore her. But she was insistent and refused to leave his hive unless fixed. He told her he'd work on it and she should go home. 

He considered procrastinating it, getting on his computer and enjoying some more equine of videos, but instead he chose to work on vriskas arm. No matter, he had nothing better to do.

He heard wet shoes come closer to his chair. He felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up. He had to keep calm, he knew what was coming, it always happened, once or maybe 3 times a week. At first he got scared by the unspoken arrangement, but it was oddly....soothing. 

Soon two cold, wet, scrawny arms wrapped around him and he felt someone tuck their face into the junction between his shoulder and neck. He almost screamed. 

It wasn't just a someone. It was sollux. 

Sollux sometimes needed someone to take away the voices that plagued him. And it just so happened that equius could. Equius kept working, listening to sollux take deep breaths. He never could understand it himself, equius didnt have any special capabilities, no magical prowess. He was simply...equius. With unnatural strength. But equius always felt a little...bad. The first time was hard, equius got a single message from sollux, simply stating he was halfway to his hive and that the door better be unlocked. He snapped back with a 'what? lowblood don't command me' but sollux had already signed off. Within thirty minutes sollux was there, sopping wet on equius welcome mat. 

The blue blood awkwardly welcomed him in with gentle open arms and from then on...equius was his emergency moirail. 

Equius soon set his tools down. Sollux was pretty much hunched over clinging to equius. He know what it meant. It meant that the voices were especially bad, and the storm caused sollux's head to split. Equius pulled away and turned around, looking away with his arms open, sollux kicked his shoes off and carefully climbed into his lap, and being careful of his horns, he tucked his head right under his chin and gripped at his oil stained tanktop. Equius could feel him trembling. He would reach up, gently petting his head, being careful of his horns, knowing that would only make them worse. 

Sollux was ready to cry when the pain and voices subsided. He could hear silence inside of his head once more, and felt the euphoria that followed after. He sighed wistfully and almost considered falling asleep in the bluebloods arms with the lulling sound of his bloodpumper, and like the crashing waves and booming thunder inside his head had cleared to a serene soft blowing wind. Sollux let out a sigh and melted against equius. 

Sollux then realized he should go back to his hive, imperial firewalls don't just hack themselves. 

Sooner than equius wanted, sollux pulled away slowly. There was a tense moment of silence before equius got back to work. moving wires and gears and oiling parts. But before sollux could go, equius spoke up, 

"....Take one of my coats. I don't want you to catch a cold" He said, "The hooks by the door"

"yeah...okay" sollux said and shuffled around equius' workshop before grabbing a coat, it was a simple hoodie that smelled like oil and made sollux feel comfortable, maybe instead of exhausting himself by walking here, he'd curl up in this jacket and cry a little. 

"Thankth eq, bye" he said and left as quietly as he came. 

Equius knew he wouldn't be seeing sollux again for atleast another 2-3 days. Maybe he should prepare something to drink for him next time, with that thought in mind he stood up and went downstairs to join aruthur and maybe get a snack.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
